Cellular telephones are widely used and are becoming increasingly more commonplace in society. As the state of the art in cellular telephones advances, there is a trend toward incorporating more features and more advanced functions into the devices. Unfortunately, while incorporating more functions into these devices can make them more versatile, it can also make them more difficult to use for many users due to the added complexity. Many users dislike learning to use electronic devices with many functions or do not have the time to do so. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a portable cellular telephone which is capable of performing a wide variety of functions and which can be operated using an intuitive, easy-to-use user interface.